Popsicle
by Auriel x3
Summary: Kuroro bought Kurapika a lot of popsicles to make him happy! KuroKura yaoi. Rated M for bad language and dirty thoughts.


**I'm very sorry about spelling/grammar mistakes.**

* * *

It was a strawberry popsicle. Kuroro had just bought a lot of them for Kurapika because he thought the blonde would like (even though Kuroro himself didn't like them very much) and he wanted to make him happy. Sweet, huh? Needless to say, Kurapika was really happy with the sudden gift, and after a passionate kiss, followed by a "thank you, love!", he quickly opened one. And another. And another. He had already eaten five in a row (what made the Spider incredibly surprised) and was sitting in front of the dark haired man on the kitchen table, sucking and licking his delicious candy, while Kuroro was just there, hand on his chin, watching.

At first, he thought it was really cute how happy his lover got with just a simple gift. It wasn't anything expensive or meaningful, but he couldn't help himself but to feel happy because he made his loved one happy. He felt even a little proud of himself, thought he was doing a good job. So he just sat there, watching his blonde eat a bunch of popsicles, and everytime Kurapika asked what's wrong (due to his spontaneous smile) he would just shake his head, say "nothing" and continue to stare. But it was about the sixth Kurapika was eating that he noticed one thing.

How sexy the blonde looked doing those movements with his mouth.

They were almost obscene. The way he was sticking out his tongue to lick it, coating the candy with his hot mouth, making it slowly melt and drip a pink liquid (that he would quickly lick before it could reach his hands... And the way he licked his fingers when they did reach them...). And then he started sucking hard on it, so hard Kuroro felt kind of jealous of the popsicle. Sometimes Kurapika would just let a soft moan of satisfaction and close his eyes while he pretended to swallow all of it. To maximize the flavor, of course. And then he started doing it all while looking straight into Kuroro's eyes. Was the boy trying to tease him or something? If he asked, the answer would probably be a "no, stop being such a pervert!", so he just stood there, shocked. Even if the boy's intention had nothing to do with teasing him, his moves were extremely effective. Kuroro started to feel a bit hot and blood rushed to that place between his legs, forcing him to cross them so Kurapika couldn't see the erection that started to grow. What could he do, anyway? Those moves reminded him of the boy sucking on his cock during those hot sexy nights of them (and he silently cursed himself for bringing popsicles. He could have bought something else).

It was amazing (and somehow terrifying) how small, innocent acts of the blonde could turn him on. Especially those involving his mouth. And hands, and hips, and when he crossed his own legs, and everything he could possibly ever do. Maybe Kurapika was right and he was just a pervert. But he was a pervert for him, and only felt this way with him. It sounded somehow cute, but not exactly a thing the boy would like to hear. He liked those romantic "I love you" just like in the books, and even though he tried his best, Kuroro would never be a loveable prince. Maybe a thief who stole his heart for his own interests, but never a prince.

And so, Kurapika continued to enjoy his candy, melted ice cream covering his lips, making he look extremely clumsy and silly. Kuroro took a deep breath, trying to avoid getting any more excited, but it was hard, especially because his body was urging to place his lover on the table and fuck him right there, giving him something else to put in his mouth rather than that stupid popsicle. He wanted to feel Kurapika's warm tongue tracing his member, swallowing it, he wanted to feel his soft lips brushing against his length and in the end fill his mouth with cum. Watch it dripping down his chin. And when he finally get hard again (it wasn't difficult due to his partner) lay on top of him and fuck him like there's no tomorrow, hearing the sweet moans that would come out of Kurapika's mouth while he blushed. He always blushed during sex and Kuroro wondered if he felt embarrassed by the act. Well, it's not like he wasn't cute with his cheeks all red.

"Are you okay? Your face is getting weird. Am I being gross?" Kurapika asked, unsure of what to do, after all the man's face was getting weird (even though he had no idea of the reason behind it) because of all the naughty thoughts he was having.

"You wouldn't be gross even if you tried to." It was intended to be a compliment. Kuroro leaned forward and took the popsicle out of Kurapika's hand, finishing it for him.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" The blonde was pouting in such a cute way.

"Can't I have one?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"S-sure." Kurapika went to the freezer again, coming back with... Guess what... His seventh strawberry popsicle. In the back of his mind, Kuroro started to worry about Kurapika having a stomach ache later.

The boy opened it up, and before he could start licking it again, the Spider held is hand (the one holding the popsicle) and leaned forward again, until he was an inch away from Kurapika's mouth. He kissed him passionately and desperately, gently pulling his hair and caressing his face. He didn't really care about his erection anymore, he wanted Kurapika to see it, see what he was causing him. His mouth tasted like strawberry yoghurt and his lips were cold and numb, so he gently bit them, enjoying the sensations caused by his loved one. Kurapika was also enjoying the touch, his other hand holding the back of Kuroro's black hair. He loved how soft they were, and loved pulling them when they had sex. Now that he started thinking about it, his own erection started to grow. He could feel Kuroro's tongue on his, furiously needing contact, and he almost couldn't keep up with him. When they broke the kiss, he noticed the man's eyes full of lust, as he made him let go of his precious candy (that started to melt on his hands) and started licking his fingers. Kurapika moaned a little, imagining the same thing Kuroro had just tought about.

Kuroro's lips came back to Kurapika's, a little bit calmer than before, kissing him intensely and slowly. Looking at Kurapika's pants, the Spider knew he wanted the same thing. He abandoned his mouth and started to kiss his neck, leaving red marks there, causing the boy to shiver, and bit gently his ear lobe. Well, it was Kurapika's fault he was that way, his fault for teasing him and being so provocative. Was that what he wanted since the beginning, to see Kuroro mad with lust? He got up and pulled Kurapika by his hand, hugging him right after, burying his head in the boy's neck to feel his scent. So sweet. He was happy again that it all belonged to him. He continued to kiss his neck, stopping right next to his ear and whispering:

"You cute little bastard." And placed a kiss there.

Kurapika smiled as Kuroro lifted and carried him towards their room. Who could say the innocent Kuruta boy had planned it all since he received his gift?

* * *

**Reviews? This is my first published yaoi fic, sorry if it's crappy. *blushes* /**


End file.
